Classes
Classes are the basis of the Class System . A character's class is based on their energy affiliation. As you level up, you gain levels in your chosen energy types, which refill to max each time you level up. You can then use your level points to learn new techniques. Characters can rougly be split into 3 different class types: Professionals use little or no secondary or primary energy. They rely mostly on their profession skills. Battlemages use a combination of tertiary, secondary, and/or primary energy. They balance magical ability with professional techniques. Mages use mostly secondary and/or primary energy, with little tertiary energy. Their profession is not particularly important to their character. Classes are then further split into a character's energy selection. Characters can select energy types based on their race. A player can class in one or two secondary energies and up to one primary energy. Classes techniques are divided based on secondary and primary energy color. Color class techniques are split into monochrome techniques (a single secondary or primary color), harmonic mixtures (an allied secondary color pair), or dissonant mixtures (an enemy secondary color pair). Each pure color type and color mixture has a specific identity. They are summarized below: Monochrome: Green - Nature magic, the magic of life. Green energy is good at healing and has many annoying status-based techniques, but is weaker at direct offense. Brown - Earth magic, a type of magic adept at defending and forceful offense, but weaker at dodging or cunning fighting. Red - Fire magic, a type of magic particularly good at fast, powerful attacking, but weak on the defense. Gold - Air magic, a type of magic that excels at speed and agility, but is mediocre at pure attack and pure defense. Blue - Water magic, a type of magic adept at healing, dodging, and defending but weaker on the attack. Harmonic Dichromes: Green/Brown - The combination of earth and nature creates a fungus-based technique. It is especially adept at taking hits repeatedly, healing, and slowly widdling the foe down. It is weak in agility and direct attacking. Brown/Red - The combination of earth and fire creates a volcanic technique. Lava warriors take a very direct approach to battle, taking hits, then dishing back out powerful blows. They are weak at agility and dexterity, and lack indirect effects, but make up for it in their ability to smash things. Red/Gold - The combination of fire and air creates creates an electric technique. Lightning warriors are aggressive and ferociously fast attackers, but are particularly weak on defense. They are glass cannons, capable of rapidly killing... or being killed. Gold/Blue - The combination of air and water creates a misty, snowy technique. Snow warriors are the ultimate evasive fighters, using cunning and illusion to trick their foes. However, they are not particularly strong attackers, and do not take hits as well as a pure water fighter would. Blue/Green - The combination of water and nature creates a swampy technique. Swamp warriors are the very strongest at healing. Though they are not agile, nor are they strong attackers, they can take hits, and quickly rectify the damage. Dissonant Dichromes: Green/Red - The combination of fire and nature creates a destructive, offensive force. Wildfire warriors tend to use powerful attacks that hurt both them and their opponents. However, they are capable of rejuvenation to allow the continued onslaught. Their reckless ways are just barely balanced by their ability to heal. Red/Blue - The combination of fire and water creates a highly unstable, unpredicatable steam-based technique. Steam warriors use brilliant but foolhardy techniques with high-risk and high-return. They are often just as likely to hurt themselves or teammates as to hurt a foe. They are capable of both offense and defense, but in both cases, they are never reliable. Blue/Brown - The combination of water and earth creates a superbly defensive clay-based technique. Clay warriors can take almost any hit, and even heal back some. Though they do not have much offensive power of their own, they are capable of using reflective powers to return a foe's attack right back. Brown/Gold - The combination of earth and air makes a sand-based technique. The hallmark of sand warriors is their unpredictability. They are not high-risk, high-return. Rather they are jacks-of-all-trades, and it is difficult to guess what they will do next. Their abilities fluctuate mid-battle depending on the techniques used, and sometimes they are light as the wind, sometimes hard as stone. Gold/Green - The combination of air and nature energy creates an incredibly annoying pest-based technique. Plague warriors almost never attack directly. Instead, they use swarms of insects and disease to slowly weaken their foes as they avoid taking serious damage themselves. Primary Colors: '''Characters can choose to either focus on secondary colors, or to also take on a single primary color of energy. The choices are light and dark. '''Light: '''Light is the color of order and creation. Light in general has the greatest potential but is the hardest to affectively wield. It can mimick any other secondary color, given enough skill, but is more typically found in weaker forms. In most cases, light energy is seen as a force of creation only, and never destruction. This means its techniques rarely can directly damage, and at best can indirectly create an environment where damage may be incurred. Light is also the most adept at healing, even more so than green energy. Light can even raise the dead, either as braindead zombies, or, in the hands of a very powerful user, to bring people back to their normal selves. '''Dark: Dark is the opposite of light, and thus is the color of chaos and destruction. Where light is only capable of making things, darkness is only capable of hurting things. This translates to powerful damagic skills and other chaos-inducing effects. Where light is theoretically limitless but practically mediocre, dark is more of a one-trick pony that does its one trick very well. Of course, a truly adept wielder of dark magic may be able to make sense of the chaos, but this is rarely the case. Category:Classes